


Just Be Ready, my Angel

by Tizian23



Category: Carl Barât - Fandom, Pete Doherty - Fandom, The Libertines
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Band Fic, Boyfriends, Kissing, Knotting, Libertines on Tour, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OmegaCarl, Rock Stars, Soulmates, Tour Bus Sex, Touring, Wet Boys, alphaPeter, veelaAngst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizian23/pseuds/Tizian23
Summary: Carl feels uneasy.Peter to the rescue.Soon he will find out why.And why the hell does Peter smell so good?
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. I wanna be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write an Alpha/OmegaFic, Its so deliciously filthy,dirty and totally senseless-you got to love it! Its is based loosely on wolf pack dynamics, but without the werewolf necessary shapeshifting...nonetheless it comes with a few (in my opinion very delightful) physical adjustments. Bear with us,its fun  
> For niqistar who constantly cheered me on to "do bad things to Carlos!
> 
> "Just be ready ,my angel  
> be ready when I call..." is of course the best song Carl ever wrote -B.U.R.M.A. Dirty Pretty Things

Suddenly jumping up from the couch backstage, I grab my leather jacket by the collar and am  
pushing my way through all the gathered people in my wardrobe; spilling drinks right and left and  
tumbling into them on my way through the crowd. Who the fuck.... well nevermind, I’ve got other  
problems right now. Everyone looks at me in that "Oh you drunkard boy" way that everyone  
looks at me with when I misbehave in any way. Wiping sweat off my forehead with my sleeve  
pulled down over my right hand, I avoid looking in anyone’s eyes, just trying to get out of the stuffy  
heat inside the room and away from all the hands and thoughts reaching out for me as I pass by.  
Almost panting with heat and dizziness, I lean my hot cheek against the cold wall outside,  
gulping in cold night air.  
I try to figure out what is going on with me; why I suddenly started feeling weak, feverish and  
uneasy...and it was getting worse by the minute. The air was smothering me ...I was unanchored  
and my hands started shaking. Looking around I saw no one whom I thought could help me. So I  
choose to do what you told me to never do when I feel weird; I run away and try to get lost. I am  
shivering now, more a hard shaking actually, but I feel so hot that I wish I could undress, but I  
don’t want to feel even more vulnerable, open, unprotected… My leather jacket is the only thing  
still protecting me from whatever is happening to me right now. My vest underneath - just one of  
those stupid patterned wife beater things I have about a dozen of - is sweat soaked again just  
as it was when we got off stage 2 hours ago. My mind is uselessly circling around.  
“I am hot, I am hot, I am fucking burning from inside out! What the hell is wrong  
with me?"  
remember that I had one beer and you brought it to me and it was still closed..I opened it with the  
back of my lighter and it foamed all over my jeans. You walked away laughing and I threw the  
crown cap after you and missed your broad back. That should have made me notice earlier that  
something is wrong. I never miss .  
I slide down the wall slowly, trying to curl in on myself, hiding. My fag has burned down to the  
filter and the ember’s so close to my skin it should hurt much more than it does. I watch as it  
reaches my skin and I don’t even feel the burn in comparison to what is making me feel like I’m  
melting into the wall to the dirty floor. The rough red brick rubs against my cheek, I press harder  
against it , feel the skin breaking, the pain grounding me a bit. I drop the fag, holding on to the  
wonderfully cold wall with both hands now, my arm wrapped around my knees, huddled into my  
jacket, trying to disappear from here without moving. It hurts now. Not my burned fingers or the  
scratch on my cheek pressed to the wall....no it hurts inside. I am quietly panting and gasping for  
air, unwilling to give in to the whimpering that wants to make it’s way out of me. I feel desolate,  
empty, alone in the world, abandoned by everyone. Unloved, yearing for touch, warmth,  
unfilled...lonely coldcoldcold on the inside. Wiping the tears off my cheeks, I try to not sob out  
loud, noticing that I must have sat down in a puddle or have got more beer onto my jeans than I  
thought I had...I feel damp...if not wet. I close my eyes and give in...  
I don’t know how long I sit there, shaking, sobbing, freezing on the outside and burning from  
within. I don’t think, I just feel, a trembling mess of fire and ice...and alonealonealone. A door  
slams somewhere and I hear a choked, tiny noise. Great, now what fresh hell is this? But it’s you!  
You fly over to me in just one big step it seems, dropping to your knees by my side.  
"Fuck Carlos, there you are! Are you...na you're not. Obviously so...what’s wrong? Can you tell  
me?"  
Your hands are on me, warm, soothing, caring...you pull me away from my wall into your  
embrace. The circle of your arms and your scent are calming me enough to open my eyes and  
look at you. You are stroking my sweaty hair out of my face, wiping tears away and kissing my  
forehead, sweetly "Shshhhhhh"ing me, whispering my name. I climb into your lap, wrapping  
myself around you, hiding my face in your neck, breathing slowly in and out, in and out, letting  
your unique Pete perfume wash over me like a hint of love. My tense body melts under your  
touch and your warmth seeps through our clothes to me. Your big hands slip around my waist  
under my jacket...your fingers brushing the exposed strip of skin between my jeans and my top.  
It's like striking a match into flame. My whole body flaring up with the most intense want that I’ve  
ever felt. Your smell is all around me, genuinely soothing, an exciting warmth spreading through  
me from that tiny touch of your single fingertip on my naked skin. I tighten my arms around your  
neck and try to tell you to take me away from here...but all that comes out is an embarrassingly  
sweet sounding mew. I sniff your hair by your nape and press closer, kissing the spot beneath  
your ear.  
"Oh, okay, I see! Come on, let me take you away from here! This is not the right place for you  
now.. Hold on, yeah? Can you?" I hear you say.  
You seem to know more than me and have noticed that it’s not just another case of "Fuck me  
hard up against a wall" sort of need. I nod a tiny "Hm" into your neck as you wrap your silk scarf  
around me, hiding my face from the world under a soft blanket, mercifully blurring it to a soft dark  
grey. Protecting me against intrusive looks, hiding my wet face and wide blown still fairly  
panicked eyes, you slip an arm under my still bent knees, the other under my arms; effortlessly  
picking me up from the floor and turning around to walk towards your nightliner bus parked  
behind the venue.  
As we walk away I peek out from under my cover and over your shoulder to see that the floor I  
sat on is absolutely dry, no puddle what so ever that could have dampened my jeans.  
Rushed steps come closer, anxious voices raise up:  
"Pete, oh you found him! Thank fuck..what happend?...is he okay? Balls, do we need a doc?"  
" Na, all is ookay! Really..just a bit drunk and dizzy...no need to panic! Gonna tuck him in...take  
care that no one comes to the bus later, yeah?"  
Your body moves next to mine, confident large strides, your muscles tense under my weight in  
your arms but I am safe, loved and every feeling of despair has vanished. My head is full of the  
most explicit pictures. I know I want you more than I’ve ever wanted you before. We arrive at the  
bus, the door closes quietly behind us...my eyes closed, my nostrils full of the sweet scent your  
hair gives off...I think of your naked body, your cream colored silken skin marred by ink and scars  
and the marks I gave you last night. Crossing the whole bus in a few steps, you sit down on  
your bed, rustling aside the inevitable papers and books you always have shared it with.  
Unwrapping me from your shoulder and pulling off the scarf I was so safely hidden in, you look at  
me closely. As your eyes focus on mine I see your pupils widen rapidly in the soft light. Just a  
thin golden ring is left around the huge black iris and I can see myself mirrored in them...  
"It’s time to face the music, sweet mate..I can’t believe this didn’t happen earlier..."  
Your voice a velvet caress as you peel off my jacket and drop it carelessly to the floor. Without  
your hands on me I suddenly feel uneasy again...but before i can say anything you drop onto your  
back pulling me down with you. Laying side by side facing each other, your hand cupping my  
chin close to the bed. Our eyes lock, a pleasant shiver runs through my body and I notice that I  
am rock hard, just from your touch on my face. Your other comes to touch my waist, slipping  
under my shirt, this time intentionally. I open my mouth to the thumb lightly resting on my lips  
before it slips in.  
Suddenly my whole body practically screams out with the need to be yours, taken, owned,  
subdued, marked, claimed and this time notice that I am unmistakably wet. Like a girl, I know I  
am missing the necessary parts to be wet but my thighs are wet, my pants are soaked. It’s  
dripping out of me and I am feeling hungry, so, so yearning... Pinching my nipple under my shirt  
you look at me with your golden eyes..  
"Do you know what going on with you, Carl? You are finally in heat! Took you long enough! I  
have been waiting for that to happen for ages..."  
Almost lost is the sense of what you’re saying to me in the overwhelming pleasure of your tiny  
touch... then I realise what you just said...and how I have no clue if that makes sense or what  
it means. With huge effort I raise my eyes to yours from your lips, so pink and wet and lovely,  
feeling myself leaking more wetness, soaking my pants even more, which doesn’t even phase  
me anymore.  
"Heat? That might be a bit exaggerated ... I mean, I know I’m a randy beast at times..... but ..."  
my voice trails away as you touch me again.  
You stroke my cheek and my hair In a infuriatingly gentle way, wordlessly pointing out that there  
is more to this than I think. Oh I know you so well, and surely I could figure it out if you didn’t  
just smell so fantastic? Like the wet grass after a long rain, the bergamote in your tea, grapes  
and that little place in your neck that I push my nose into when I hug you just after a gig, only a  
little more intense...it’s mouthwatering...and confuses me so much. So I snuggle closer to you,  
slipping my arms around you and a thigh between yours, wanting to feel more of you, and maybe  
distract you enough to let the topic drop and touch me properly and indecently and maybe even  
get you to...  
"No Carl, we have to talk about this first. You have to understand what this is about...Listen!To!  
Me!"  
Your hand in my hair tightens painfully as you drag my head out of it’s hiding place in your  
shoulder valley that smells so good. Arching my neck to look up into your face, I say with a  
laboured voice; raspy and hoarse with overexpansion:  
" I am not sure I can think right now, I don’t know, something is wrong .. m’drinks been spiked or  
sumthin…”  
" Okay,..." You seem to choose your words very carefully, rolling them over your wicked tongue  
(Oh God, your tongue!) before you let them drop off your lips (Holy Fuck, your lips, so soft and  
open and...) Your hand (Gooooood, your hand, large and rough touching me so perfectly  
always... ) in my hair becomes gentle as I let my head drop onto your shoulder.  
" Biggles, I won’t talk around it a lot...cuz I know you don’t care much right now. Anyway...  
remember when I told you we’re soulmates? Now there is a bit more to that than just you and me  
being one soul in two bodies. When we still lived together I didn’t notice it at first, but later I found  
out about it when I was in Priory, who would have thought they’d know stuff like that, eh..?  
(You sound nervous, rambling almost) So basically, being so close and so perfect for each other  
as we were, has awaken our ancient dormant genes and the rules of attraction have ticked them  
to action. They have formed a bond between us...soul deep, even magical, you could probably  
call it. In that bond, one of us is the alpha and the other one the omega. We both need and  
depend upon each other. We can physically feel being apart and it can drive you insane when  
soulmate is separated." Your eyes close for a second then open again, much brighter and very  
amber colored.  
" I am sure you felt it too when...well ya know! It went to sleep for a while when you had  
substitute boy mates and I had it under control pretty well with the drugs, but now that I’ve been  
clean a while and you and I are ...back with each other...it came back and this time we are so  
much more sincere, close, so you finally hm...presented as my omega. It’s intense now, I know  
cos I felt that too... and your body undergoes a few little changes and you are a bit tetchy and  
fragile and you crave ..uuhmm well your mate. Every three months the omega goes into a heat  
phase in which he craves a lot of...hm physical attention from his mate. Its meant to strengthen  
the bond still further... "  
That sounds so bizarre that I am somehow sure you wouldn’t just invent it, so I decide to just go  
with it and play along for now..some things sound close to life.  
"That sounds like utter shite tho...you know I am horny a lot and not just every 3 months.. and  
and and...God you smell so fucking good..." My thoughts trail away, as I move in some more and  
try to rub myself against you a bit more, riding your thigh happily until you pull my head back hard  
by my hair with the hand that was just merely rubbing my scalp with soft fingertips.  
"Ouch, why are you so rough? I didn’t say I don’t believe it at all...Just that alpha omega stuff  
sounds odd! Why can’t we be just close, brothers, lovers, two frogs in the same pond?"  
"Cus that’s not what it is..." You pull me closer even, pop the button on my jeans and slip your  
hand in them, skating your hand over my bum, running your fingers through the wetness coating  
the inside of my thighs, then up again through the cleft, brushing my asterisk softly, circling with  
a rough little fingertip around the sensitive pucker, the obscene moisture arousing both of us  
endlessly suddenly. Without even wanting to, I start moaning.  
"It’s more, it’s deeper. It’s different this time.. You feel that? You are wet, Carl, like a bitch in heat,  
cos that’s what you are right now..in heat...begging for your mates cock, your body easing the  
way in by itself..."  
Two long fingers glide into me, easily and without the slightest pressure or pain, just the pure  
pressure of being touched, held tight. Never letting your eyes waver from mine, you start fucking  
me with your fingers, quelching sounds marking your movement into my burning and indeed  
begging body. I am pliant and warm and loved and I believe everything you told me...your touch  
giving me all the assurance I need. You give soft little moans as your fingers move in me.  
Kissing my neck, up to my ear, the tip of your tongue following the shell, your breath uneven,  
cheekily poking in and making me arch my back in heavy shivers, moaning out my almost pleas.  
"My little mate" You breathe into my ear. "Let me make you happy..." More french kissing my  
ear as you pull away carefully…"You are so hot like this, so so mine!"  
Another flush as my body’s own lube gushes out of me in the wake of your fingers. It’s for you I  
think, my body wants you even more than I do, my instincts, my lizard brain are so in tune with  
you that it prepares itself for being with you. To be fucked, loved, tied to you, one with you for a  
while.  
You are pressing your wet fingers against my mouth, smearing the clear slick fluid over my lips  
and my chin...before I can lick it off, your mouth meets mine in a hungry clash of tongue and  
teeth and those oh so soft lips of yours. I can taste it, it’s different from my cum, sweet and  
clean...like a petal rubbed between fingertips. And very slick.


	2. Mindlessly in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter keeps himself in check while trying to make Carl happy.

Peter

I know you gonna hate it! Your free, independant spirit will refuse to be bend to be loved. You re too feisty, too intendant, too head over heels to let a bond whatsoever dictate how to feel towards me. Not that its about being fucked ; its needing to be fucked that will drive you around the bent. Being claimed by me? Your heart and soul are mine already -given willingly and by choice-finally-I truely know that but the eternity and the sudden force so completely out your control will make you hate it. Naming, tagging and defining what we are to each other aft er all-will be the harder. After all the years accepting that I am destined the dominant one, even if only for a few days every 3 months. You'll hate to be so needy. To be overruled by your body running on overdrive and some ancient hormones must be an utter nightmare. So I'll have to make you love it. Soften the bitter pill with the sweetest kiss.  
After having fought down doubts about loving a bloke obviously in a more than just platonic way, then giving it all up in a fight lost against an enemy unknown (Oh how little did we both know back then. What young stupid impatient instable gits we both were.) Paying with years of pain, emptiness and hating yourself for not being able to truely let go or truely be happy. Not really wanting to give up hope for a happy ending after all the spilled blood and guts. You fought down all the obstacles, against all the odds, came back( I Know how hard that was-proud one you are.) And it is finally all fucking good. Perfect after all! And now this-Your need to be with me turning against you -again. You must feel so betrayed and cornered. I don't even know how to tell you the tail of the tale just now. 

I wanna put you in my lap, frame your beloved face in my hands that can almost cover it completely, and kiss you slowly 'til I feel all the tension and doubt melt away from you.  
I wanna open you up so gently and carefully. You'll be like a virgin boy after all. Your new omega state turning you into an innocent wild creature, untouched and unbroken and how could I even think about doing something rough to you. It scares me to know what I'll have to put you through later. This dumb ritual isn't a kind one. Why the claiming must be so violent is someting beyond my understanding. But claimed you'll have to be before somone else finds you like this and figures out whats the deal with you, cluelessly falls for that allure that you don't know how to handle yet or just tries to fucking touch you.

I can smell you, your arousal, your frightened mind and fluttering disbelieve slowly melting away leaving a slight bitter gintonic tinge in the air around us to be wiped out by your fresia and leather and the musky clean scent of an omega. Unmated and in desperate need ...your trust and love like the breath of blossom honey invading my head, taking my breath away. I could smell it on you for days already. Like a flower ready to bloom. It clung to your breath at night next to me and rubbed off your sweaty little hands to my skin everytime you touched me. You subconsciously marked me with your trail so I would find you more easily once the time was right. This morning when you walked past me into the shower I had to hold onto the wall to not faint at the whiff of almost readiness. Your innocence now like cottoncandy around the tip of my tongue...only now you gonna taste like this. I have to be close to you...lick it off you, make you mindless with desire, begging and writhing and then have you. Knowing that it will be fleeting and irreversible makes it so incredibly precious that it almost chokes me.You are not the first omega I've met. This is not even the first time I've seen an omega in heat- mind me, Drew puts on a quite spectacular show when he comes on-but this is the first time I see my mate go into heat, because of me, for me.  
It's you.  
You always have been the most gorgeously wicked boy I knew, but now your scent and the knowledge that you've been my destiny right from the start and were meant for me; from the first day on luring me in -besides your looks and your precious soul that I'll love til the day I die- it is so much more. Makes me hungry and proud and greedy to be with you, in you, your wonderful twisted mind, your complicated head, your perfect little body...not to mention how much I want to claim you and mark you with my scent. Your arousal overrides the cotton-candy innocence now with its intoxicating raspberry, turning hotter the more you become desperate. It tingles on my tongues tip as I kiss you and numbs my lips like the trace of poison that makes the blow-fishs meat so tempting.

You are squirming, eyes closed in deepest trust, damp cocoa curlycues sticking to your golden skin as I get to the task of divesting you. Kneeling over your lap, I start by stroking your hair as if you are a big cat, just to see if i can get you to purr...I ve heard you doing that before, even tho i am sure you have no clue about it. A quiet little hum, deep in your throat, when i touch you and you feel content and safe. Nobody else ever mentioned it so i understood its another sign that you are secretly mine. I wonder if it changes now that you came out in your first heat. You press your head into my hand, following my fleeting touch and there it is-your purr...it rises up with a slight shiver running over your skin. It smells like honey, your sweet little rumble. I wish I could steal it, so I lick your soft vibrating throat as if I could kiss it off your skin. I let your hair slide through my fingers, follow the delicate arch of your brows with the pads of my thumbs , your dark lashes quivering against my fingers. 

"Carlos, please, look at me... I need to see you!" 

Need the blue fierce fire telling me you are still the insubordinate wild boy I love since my late teen years, not yet turned into a mindless sex toy ready to be used at someone elses discretion. You seem still lost in your confusion about what you feel and what it is doing to your body- it smells quite like wet leather which excites me a bit. You are shaking your head, not ready just yet.  
I push your top up, revealing your flat golden tummy and the shallow circle of your bellybutton that fits the tip of my tongue so perfectly. Your open jeans reveal the faint trail of downy hair leading downwards to the hidden thatch of soft glossy curls around the base your cock, flushed dark pink resting on your stomach and leaking clear drops, the wet, rosy crown already peeking out of the foreskin. I wrap my hand gently around it and the noise you make is a choked sob between pain and ecstasy a wave like move starting at your head thrown back running through your body ending with your hips moving towards me, pressing your cock greedily into the tight ring my fingers make for you. Cradling the back of your head I roll you on your back, searching your face for a sign of discomfort or fright. Your lashes flutter a few times like butterflies wings, your brows knitting together in concentration to answer my plea. And suddenly your eyes are wide open, pupils golden and the intense azure blue basically piercing me with want. You whisper my name and it sounds so desperate it makes my heart ache. I want to touch you everywhere at once. So I start by finally taking your sweatsoaked top off, all the while cooing at you, telling you how beautiful you are, how your skin is the most amazing thing I have ever seen and how impossibly soft it feels; at which I start kissing the insides of your arms raised over your head, where your scent is stronger. Looking in your eyes, holding your gaze I try to tune myself on you, sensing your needs before you even can voice them.  
I can feel you in my head... lingering... insecure..hesitant to trust this new twist of feeling me so much more close.

An uncomfortable flash of possessiveness sears through me, unknown and confusing...I normally make love to you; however rough it might be at times, its always laced with the delirious will to be each others completely- not feel like I want to hold you down to pound you till your scream no matter if in pain or pleasure...not caring if i make you bleed or cry... the mere thought scares me shitless. I fit our lips together, slipping my tongue in your mouth, trying to reign in the savage a-stirring in me; obscuring the tenderness you deserve.  
Your eyes now never leave my face, sighing under my touch even if just the functional stripping off, peeling you out of your protecting shell of damp cotton and denim, exposing your skin and scent more and more with every piece of clothing that I peel off you. I wonder if you are aware of how vulnerable you are just now. I'd do everything I want with you. Its an intoxicating feeling of power that scares me even more before I reign myself in once more, repeating in my head that it's my duty to care for you, comfort you, spoil you and never let you feel how much this bond could hurt you if its strained. 

I had too many horrible nights, tossing and turning in my bed, clammy and silently begging, thinking of your eyes, whimpering in pain.  
Suddenly I smell that you are cooling off, it's a minty hint in your breath now. Quiet little noises falling from your mouth, my name interchanging with an endless chain of pleas. You need my skin now, I know.It will give you the assurance that I am in this with you. The feral beast needs to see me as an equal.  
And equal means naked. Open. With you. Protecting you. Keeping you warm. Giving you what you need. Reading your mind. Kissing away the doubt.

Your body looks the same under it's covers that slowly come off now...but only on first impression. I have never seen you so ready, so intent. Your lips parted, reddened and swollen, wet and sweet smelling in a way I'll never even find a word for. Your skin shining, your white peachy fur rising under my breath and the pure heat of my hands. Without even noticing you are exposing your neck to your destined mate; in love and trust with closed eyes and lose limbs, in fluid movement. I try to pick out the perfect place on your flawless golden neck for the claiming mark you ll wear from this day on and wonder if i have to ask for your opinion and if you'll want to hide it or carry it as a sign of your belonging as proud as I carry your scrawl on my arm. So maybe your neck won't be the right place because you can't see it but everybody else will. Lacing our fingers together I decide your right wrist will be a good place, licking the designated spot I run my tongue over your palm and your fingers; sucking the middle and ring finger in my mouth. You moan hungrily, your wide golden pupils focussing on me you ask me in a soft slurred murmur: 

" What are you doing? Please I want you to... You gonna fuck me? Yeah? I need ..need you, so badly...m'so cold...! " 

You never talk like this in bed, usually you curse a lot and moan, my name in pure incoherency mostly. So this is my little mate talking, not my dirty clever Carlos but this new sweet toy that I'll first have to discover in you.  
I slip two fingers in you again, just like that, and you make a sound as if I punched you, a twisted version of the melting delicious moans you normally goad me with. I cover your lips with mine and try to suck all the air out your lungs just to make it mine. I can feel my control slipping, the iron grip I had on my instincts fleeting by the second. The world narrows down to this bed and the two of us in it. Your smile looks drugged and your scent has a slight milky tinge now... you are drifting away from the odd situation and the confusion clears.


End file.
